Citizen's Act of Freedoms, Rights and Duties 2011
The Citizen's Act of Freedoms, Rights, and Duties (O.B.1) was the first Bill passed by the Parliament of Oceana, outlining the rights and responsibilities that Oceanans have. It was introduced by President Andrew Foster. Text of the Act Summary A bill detailing the freedoms, rights, and duties available to and required of all Oceanan citizens. It takes effect immediately as citizenship is granted to an individual, and not before. The rights and freedoms in this bill also reflect the ideals and practices of the Republic of Oceana towards non-citizens, but it is not guaranteed to them. Article I – Rights Section 1 – Right to Equality All Oceanan citizens are equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. Everyone is entitled to the rights and freedoms in this bill, without distinction of any kind, such as race, colour, gender, sexuality,language, religion, political or other opinion, social origin, property, birth or other status. Section 2 – Right to Life Everyone has the right to life, liberty and security of person. Section 3 – Right to Recognition and Equality before the Law Everyone has the right to recognition everywhere as a person before the law. All are equal before the law and are entitled without discrimination to equal protection of the law. All are entitled to equal protection against any discrimination in violation of this bill and against any incitement to such discrimination. Everyone has the right to an effective remedy by the national court for acts violating the fundamental rights granted them by the constitution or by law. Section 4 – Right to a Fair Trial Everyone is entitled in full equality to a fair and public hearing by an independent and impartial tribunal in the determination of their rights and obligations and of any criminal charge against them. Section 5 – Right to Presumed Innocence Everyone charged with a penal offence has the right to be presumed innocent until proven guilty according to the law in a public trial at which he has had all the guarantees necessary for his defence. No one shall be held guilty of any penal offence on account of any act or omission which did not constitute a penal offence under national law at the time when it was committed, nor shall a heavier penalty be imposed than the one that was applicable at the time the penal offence was committed. Section 6 – Right to Privacy No one shall be subjected to arbitrary interference with his privacy, family, home or correspondence, nor to attacks upon his honour and reputation. Everyone has the right to the protection of the law against such interference or attacks. Section 7 – Right to Citizenship Everyone has the right to Oceanan nationality, and no one shall be arbitrarily deprived of their nationality nor denied the right to change their nationality. Section 8 – Right to Marry Men and women of full age, without any limitations, have the right to marry and to found a family. They are entitled to equal rights as to marriage, during marriage and at its dissolution. Marriage shall be entered into only with the free and full consent of the intending spouses. Section 9 – Right to Property Everyone has the right to own property alone as well as in association with others, and no one shall be arbitrarily deprived of his property. Section 10 – Right to Political Action Everyone has the right to take part in the government of Oceana, directly or through freely chosen representatives. Everyone has the right to equal access to public service in Oceana. Section 11 – Right to Social Security Everyone has the right to social security and is entitled to realization, through national effort and in accordance with the organization and resources of Oceana, of the economic, social and cultural rights indispensable for their dignity. Section 12 – Right to Employment Everyone has the right to work, to free choice of employment, to just and favourable conditions of work and to protection against unemployment. Everyone, without any discrimination, has the right to equal pay for equal work. Everyone who works has the right to just and favourable remuneration ensuring for themselves and their family an existence worthy of Oceanan dignity, and supplemented, if necessary, by other means of social protection. Everyone has the right to form and to join trade unions for the protection of their interests. Section 13 – Right to Rest and Leisure Everyone has the right to rest and leisure, including reasonable limitation of working hours and periodic holidays with pay. Section 14 – Right to a Reasonable Standard of Living Everyone has the right to a standard of living adequate for the health and well-being of themselves and their family, including food, clothing, housing, and medical care and necessary social services,and the right to security in the event of unemployment, sickness, disability, widowhood, old age or other lack of livelihood in circumstances beyond their control. Parenthood and childhood are entitled to special care and assistance. All children, whether born in or out of wedlock, shall enjoy the same social protection. Section 15 – Right to Education Everyone has the right to education; elementary education shall be compulsory. Technical and professional education shall be made generally available and higher education shall be equally accessible to all on the basis or merit. Education shall be directed to the full development of the human personality and to the strengthening of respect for Oceanan rights and fundamental freedoms. It shall promote understanding, tolerance and friendship among all nations, racial or religious groups. Section 16 – Right to Internet Everyone has the right to access any information available on the internet. Article II - Freedoms Section 1 – Freedom from Slavery No one shall be held in slavery or servitude; slavery and the slave trade shall be prohibited in all their forms. Section 2 – Freedom from Torture No one shall be subjected to torture or to cruel, inhuman or degrading treatment or punishment. Section 3 – Freedom from Arbitrary Arrest No one shall be subjected to arbitrary arrest, detention or exile. Section 4 – Freedom of Movement Everyone has the right to freedom of movement and residence within the borders of each state. Everyone has the right to leave Oceana, and return. Section 5 – Freedom of Thought Everyone has the right to freedom of thought, conscience and religion; this right includes freedom to change their religion or belief, and freedom, either alone or in the community with others and in public or private, to manifest their religion or belief in teaching, practice,worship and observance. Section 6 – Freedom of Opinion Everyone has the right to freedom of opinion and expression; this right includes freedom to hold opinions without interference and to seek, receive and impart information and ideas through any media and regardless of frontiers. Section 7 – Freedom of Association Everyone has the right to freedom of peaceful assembly and association, and no one may be compelled to belong to an association. Section 8 – Freedom of Participation Everyone has the freedom to participate in the cultural life of the community, to enjoy the arts and to share in scientific advancement and its benefits. Everyone has the right to the protection of the moral and material interests resulting from any scientific, literary or artistic production of which he is the author. Article III - Duties Section 1 – The Duty to Defend the Constitution Everyone has the duty to uphold the Constitution and defend the territory, ideals and interests of the Republic of Oceana. Section 2 – Duty to Vote Everyone has the duty to participate in all governmental elections at a national and local level,whether or not they choose to register a vote or opinion. Article IV - Final Provisions Everyone is entitled to a social order in which the rights and freedoms set forth in this bill can be fully realised. Everyone has duties to the community in which alone the free and full development of their personality is possible. In the exercise of their rights and freedoms, everyone shall be subject only to such limitations as are determined by law solely for the purpose of securing due recognition and respect for the rights and freedoms of others and of meeting the just requirements of morality, public order and the general welfare in a democratic society. These rights and freedoms may in no case be exercised contrary to the purposes and principles of the Republic of Oceana. Nothing in this bill may be interpreted as implying for any group or person any right to engage in any activity or to perform any act aimed at the destruction of any of the rights and freedoms set forth herein. Category:Legislation Category:Transitional Parliament of Oceana